


Beneath these walls

by RaeWagner



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Consensual Underage Sex, Dubious Consent, Español | Spanish, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Forbidden Love, Forced Orgasm, Gen, Ghost Sex, Haunted Houses, Historical References, M/M, Multi, Ratings: R, Sexual Violence, Triggers, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:46:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5321009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeWagner/pseuds/RaeWagner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The year is 1911 ten years after the previous events. Edith Cushing is now a famed writer, Most famous for her book. ''The walls of Crimson Peak.'' Lasaro Salcedo is a Spanish Aristocrat and Lawyer. he and his two Children, Penelope, 'Nelly' and Barton Salcedo move to London and Begin to live at Allerdale Hall under the watch of the Mysterious Mistress and her brother. The reason being, Lasaro wants to keep his daughter shut in. But there's something else begging to be let out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah.. I jumped on the bandwagon and on this. There aren't enough fanworks on this, yes. I hope you enjoy this darkish yet erotic story :3  
> PLENTY OF TRIGGERS. I own nothing but the characters I created and the plot. Thank you.

It was silly of her, to think that she was actually safe. but with virtually no voice, and no one to hear her from where she was across the house? her father in town. Her brother probably asleep. nothing ever phased him!

She exhaled and noticed her breath was visible. Turning back to the Baronet, She shuddered. ''I don't understand.'' She whimpered.  Sir Thomas held a cold hand out to her, seductively beckoning her with the silent gesture. 

''What is there to misunderstand?'' he crooned. ''I'm asking you to be mine.'' 


	2. Hesitance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. not a song. but it's a start. more like an introduction really. I'll update later.

Lasaro Salcedo groaned to himself as he shut the door to his daughter’s room. Ever since she found out they’d be leaving America, she had picked the habit of running away. An annoying little habit of hers. 

‘’You were supposed to watch her!’’ he growled to the housemaid, Lenore. Lenore looked away bashfully. She hated not being able to keep up with the younger Salcedo. ‘’I’m sorry sir, she’s a slippery little minx!’’ Mr.Salcedo sighed to himself.  
‘’Just like her mother. She’s a little rebel.’’ 

Barton, Mr.Salcedo’s oldest chuckled. ‘’if she keeps up like this, she’ll never find a husband.’’   
With that he went to the window and scoffed. 

‘’She doesn’t seem to realize that she has virtually no choice.’’ He mumbled.

Lenore frowned.

‘’it’s those damn books.’’  
She muttered. Both son and father turned to look at the eldering maid. ‘’What books.’’ Lenore froze, she had slipped. Oh Nelly would be cross for sure. ‘’I’m sorry sir. She begged me not to tell. It’s the works of Madame Edith McMichael, Sir.’’   
‘’The ghost stories?’’

he questioned. And earned a nod from Lenore. She wasn’t supposed to mention the readings of her Master’s only daughter. But it was true she had been collecting dark novels; erotica and horror. 

‘’It can’t be because she’s scared. Nelly has never been scared of anything.’’ Said Lasaro.   
‘’Taking an upcoming ballerina from her friends and beloved town. Why would she be upset about leaving?’’ Said Barton. 

Lasaro rolled his eyes.   
‘’How did I come to raise such sarcastic children?’’ he mumbled to himself.

‘’I suppose you wait until she comes home. Let’s be grateful that it’s rather warm out.’’ Barton shook his head. He was putting on his shoes. He was eager to leave this town, actually.

‘’No need, father. I know where she is.’’


	3. accede

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> accede-To express approval or give consent; give in to a request or demand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To get Ideas of Face Claims:  
> Nelly,(Penelope) Salcedo- Samantha Boscarino  
> Lenore- (The maid) Daniella Garcia  
> Lasaro Salcedo- Jordi Mollà  
> Barton Salcedo-Diego Boneta  
> Veronica Salcedo-Stephanie Salcedo  
> Rosey-(Best friend)Rachel Hurd-Wood

‘’You didn’t listen when I said that she wrote about Allerdale Hall, did you?’’ Came Nelly’s frayed voice. She lay at the end of her friend’s bed with her ebony waves splayed across the sheets and her face held a sour expression. Charlotte said nothing at first. what was she to say anyways? Her best friend and classmate was leaving. who would protect her from Bully's now?

 

''I can't leave! Now now, not before the _Nutcracker_ auditions!'' She wailed. earning a throat clearing from Charlotte. Penelope looked up through her lashes. ''And you of course, Lotti. I can't leave you.'' She rolled over on her side and smiled apologetically.  ''I'm sorry, Lotti.'' She said with a small sigh.

''Don't worry. I bet that there are plenty of dance academies in England that will take you... You're amazing! and very talented. they'd be insane not to take you.'' Charlotte looked pretty stoic as of then but come tomorrow she'd probably look like a slobbery pug. Crying and what not. Crying, aside from dancing. she even cried a few weeks ago when it was revealed that  _The Mona lisa_ had been stolen. But now her ginger curls created a neat curtain around her features. Nelly sniffled again as she looked over.

''I'll miss you, and Claude, and-And Kelly and Ralph.'' Charlotte pulled her friend to her and smiled. ''And you will write to us all the time!'' she said. Nelly smiled at this, ''Of course I shall write. all the time. every week.'' She promised. she didn't want to leave her friends at school, or in the dance studio. ''And I promise I'll be sure to visit when I can.'' she said. but she honestly didn't know when that would be. There was a small know at Charllote's door as her father, a balding man peered in. 

 

''terribly sorry, Nelly. But Your brother is waiting at the front door for you.'' Penelope let out an exaggerated groan and slid to the floor. ''He would!'' she hissed. That nosey bastard always just knew where she was.

Mr.Ryder gave an amused smile at this. ''Come on. England is full of adventure. I bet it wont be that bad.'' She frowned. ''But Allerdale Hall might be.'' 

 

For weeks now she had been forced to pack boxes. they were expected to be at a hotel tonight. all their things would be shipped to England. She was sure wasn't to be too fond of English food.

''Wasn't it your dream to to be an only child?'' She asked her brother. Barton frowned at her joke, not finding her humor very funny. ''yeah, it was. I was all for leaving you, Behind. But we couldn't leave Daddy's Princess now, could we?'' he said with a roll of his eyes.

''It's a big mansion.'' he started.

''On top of a dank clay mine, with rotting walls.'' To Penelope. She felt as if there was no more an escape. In about 12 hours, she would be trapped. ''You can't keep holding on to these ghost stories, Nel, Ghosts don'e exist. they're not real and there isn't going to be a woman waiting for you in the corridor all mangled up.''

 

Penelope glared at her older brother's back. ''Is he livid? dad?'' She asked, dodging his previous sentence. ''No.'' Said Barton. ''but once we get to the Hotel it won'e matter anyways. The two headed up the dark street back to their use-to-be home. her chest holding an icy feeling.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I looked up vocab used by EAP. The great.


	4. acrid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope and her family settle in and are introduced to an array of characters. Including Miss Lucille Sharpe and the other grounds keepers, Calix Fenn and his elderly aunt, Lenore.

Stumbling into what she would call her new home, Penelope sighed. they could have stayed at another in but nooo, her father insisted on getting there now to set up shop. he wanted to get his kids settled now. even at 5 am. Penelope's dark curls toppled out of it’s bun and her eyes drooped. 

‘’You look like the dead.’’ Barton taunted his sister as he set some of her things down in the room she had claimed. had a nice few of the front of the house and it was well away from her father’s office, and her brother’ room.   
It had been dead in the house as the opened the doors and set foot into it. Penelope’s nose wrinkled up and she pouted. the atmosphere was pretty dead. she didn’t voice her opinion. she’d gone a voice strike the moment her little family had set foot on the train to England. she hadn’t spoken to either of them.

‘’You’ve got to open your mouth sooner or later.’’ came her father’s voice. but she simply shut her door on him and surveyed the dark room that was now hers. her eyes dropped and she gloomily changed out of her clothes into the mint green colored nightgown and brushed her hair out. then finally curled up with a book until she felt her eyes getting tired. ~~~

Penelope stirred some hours later, sitting up in her bed and screaming when she realizing that she wasn’t alone in her room. ‘’I’m sorry! I’m sorry. ‘’ came the voice of the young man. he set the tray down on the side table and looked over.  
He had to have been her age; a blue eyed, brown haired youth with a kind smile and soft looking skin. He smiled at her again. ‘’Sorry, I startled you. I should have knocked or something… well- actually I did. but you were so deep in sleep.’’ he started. Penelope tried to look as intimidating to the young man as she could, but he simply laughed at her. ''Buenos dias, Miss Salcedo. I'm Calix, one of the 'Groundskeepers.' '' he quoted the words and poured some tea into a cup. he handed it to her while smiling. ''Oh, Urr... Thanks.'' she said taking it and blowing. ''You're a grounds keeper?'' She asked tilted her head sideways. ''You look like a normal 18 year old.'' Calix smiled at this and sat in the chair. ''19, thank you.'' he said slinging a hot water towel over his shoulder. ''Im here with my aunt, She serves the Sharpes and such. I'm just along for the ride.'' 

Penelope sipped her tea. Quite nice. she'd never actually had English tea before. just sweet drinks of plum and whatever her mother sent or brought her from where she was traveling. ''So, you're the new owners of this place.'' Calix tried to keep the conversation going. but he pulled back the curtains revealing the sunlight, making Nelly's mood go sour again. ''Augh! what are you, it was perfectly dark!'' she cried, to which Calix rolled her eyes. ''It's 6 in the afternoon. you slept like the dead.'' he told her. hearing this, Penelope went still. she now realized that her ebony curls were amiss and all over her head. she must have looked like a poorly treated doll. She blushed crimson and set the tea cup down. ''I suppose it's too late to get up and put my face on.'' she said and pulled her knees to her chest. She pulled herself out of bed, avoiding Calix's gaze and stumbled for the door in search of the bathroom. Calix's blue eyes followed her and he smiled a little bit. ''Cute little Saucebox.'' He commented before standing out of the chair and walking out of the room, opposite of Penelope.~~~

 

''Honestly. it was a pleasure. I don't care for the money, I didn't want to sell this house to just anyone. thank you for helping me take care of it.'' In the Kitchen down below, Penelope could hear her father talking to someone. Someone with a soothing, clear voice.   
''Miss Sharpe, please. it was an honor. the kids needed a new atmosphere to begin with.'' There was a chuckle. Penelope stuck her head round the corner to see. The woman wore mostly black with very little grey. her eyes cold but her smile serene. ''This must be your baby angel.'' Penelope fought the urge to cringe. her voice dripped with sweetness. too much of it.

''Oh, come here!'' she cooed to her, holding out her hand. Hesitantly, Penelope came forward and grabbed it. The woman who was without a doubt Miss Lucille Sharpe smiled; praising her. ''Oh, she is so beautiful.'' she cooed, making Penelope blush. ''T'thank you.'' she said. ''I'm very sorry that I didn't get a chance to greet you last night. How rude.'' She said. To this, Penelope laughed. ''It's okay, no one will hold it against you.'' she started, Lucille gave a chuckle. ''I think you're going to love it here.'' She affirmed. ''The English do love to think.'' She muttered, earning a Sharpe look from her father. Lucille all but laughed again.  
''I was a young spitfire when I was her age. We'll get used to each other's company.'' She guaranteed.

''Especially since you'll be here for a long.. Long time.''

**Author's Note:**

> Most of the chapters will be named after dark, Songs from my goth collection and dark quotes. I will also be quoting Lord Byron and EAP a lot in this story.


End file.
